My Romantic, Not-so Romantic Date with the Black Cat
by xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx
Summary: Summary: Mikan and Natsume is already a couple and their love grow stronger, then one time Mikan suddenly asks Natsume a Question, and what will be his answer? are they going to break-up because of the question and answer or will their relationship lasts long.. Read to find out about the cute romantic question and answer of our favorite couple MikaNatsume.. ONE-SHOT only.


**Disclaimer:Min'na kon'nichiwa! I do not own Gakuen Alice and all of the Characters, It all belongs to the Great Higuchi Tachibana-sama. Only the Idea belongs to me :)**

**Summary: **

Mikan and Natsume is now a couple for 6 years and as their relationship goes longer their love for each other grows stronger. Mikan decides to ask Natsume a Question and what will be his answer? Is there going to be any misunderstanding? are they going to break-up or will their relationship goes stronger?

* * *

_**' My Romantic, Not-so-Romantic Date with the Black Cat'**_

It was Saturday afternoon all students is resting at their houses, making homeworks, schoolworks, school activities. While the others are just watching TV, playing others are just sleeping. This day is the only day-off of the students specially High-school students and this day is normal for everyone, nothing special about it except for our lovely brunette because this day is the day that her so called _**'Boyfriend'**_ asks her to go on a date, well ofcourse the brunette agree to it immediately. This Brunette is none other than the famous clumsy sunshine aka _' Mikan Sakura _' 16 years old and a High school student of Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. well if you're wondering why she's caled by clumsy sunshine it's because she's always trip when she's walking and accidentally shows her underwear or called by her boyfriend the pattern of the day. as for the sunshine explanation, It's obvious she brightens the very dark emotion of a person just by showing her kindness and her very beautiful smile, that's why she's being called by that and she's not only known by that she's also famous by her angelic-face and a figure of a model that every girl wish for and to die for. On the other hand her boyfriend is also Famous and very well-known all the girls are drooling when they see his god like face with the match of the bad-ass attitude he is known as the Black Cat or Kuro-Neko of the Academy, he's also called as Fire caster this Famous boy is none other than _' The Great Natsume Hyuuga' _with the alluring pair of crimson eyes the most unique color and the trademark of a Hyuuga. He is once a cold person and a jerk but it change when Mikan came to the Academy 6 years ago. She change his once cold heart to a very kind person but he only shows it to his close friends namely Mikan and Ruka Nogi. He's very possesive to the things he own specially to his Sunshine aka " _His_ Mikan ".

It was already five in the afternoon and they're very tired because of how many hours of walking so they decided to rest in park where their tree located and they sat in there and lean their back at the tree trunk while watching the sunset.. Silence envelops them... Mikan rests her head in Natsume's shoulder while Natsume's head rests on Mikan's head.

Mikan asks Natsume a Question..

" Ne Natsume, Am I PRETTY? " she asks

"NO." came his plain answer

Mikan pouts.. then begun to ask again. "am I FAT? "

"YES OF COURSE. " He answer her for the second time

"Mou Natsume, stop teasing me." she said

"Hn." he replied coldly

" Do you WANTED me to be with you forever?" she asks the third question with seriousness in her voice.

" NO" the answer on her third question.

Her heart ache and sank a little in his reply. " Well then, Would you CRY if I walked away? " she said while stopping her tears to fall and her voice was a little shaky.

"NO." was Natsume's reply... again

she couldn't take it anymore, she was hurt by his answers and the tears that she was keeping starts to fall from her eyes. she stood up and she lowered her head and her bangs is covering her face. she heard too much and need to leave, and as she walked away... Natsume stood up, grabbed her by her arms and pull her, and embrace her from behind.

"Stay by my side, Polka." He said breathing her scent os strawberries with the mix of vanilla.

She did what he was told but she was still hurt and crying. " I heard enough of your answers Natsume."

" Listen to me, you're not PRETTY, you're BEAUTIFUL. The only thing FAT or BIG about you is your HEART. Ididn't WANT to be with you Forever, I NEED to be with you Forever... and Mikan, I wouldn't CRY if you walked away.. I would DIE..." Natsume said while blushing hard and tightens his embrace.

Mikan was shock and dumbfounded to hear that, It's very ocasionally to hear Natsume called his name and say these kind of words. she cry again but beacause of happiness now she understand why Natsume gave her that kind of answers earlier. she face Natsume and look directly at his eyes and smile. " Thanks Natsume... Me too I would DIE without you by my side." she embrace him tight. and after Mikan said those words a small smile crept on Natsume's handsome face and brought his face close to her and close the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss...

**Meanwhile...**

Unknown to them there was two person behind the bush listening to their conversation from the very start to till the end.

"Hotaru we should give them privacy." Ruka said to his blackmailing girlfriend while blushing hard because of the two lovey dovey couple.

"I'm giving them privacy that's why were hiding bunny boy." she said in a matter-of fact tone giving his boyfriend a glare.

" I didn't know why I ended up with the Ice Queen." Ruka said while massaging his temples.

" oh! I'm going to be rich." Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes and smiling evilly..

And after that Mikan and Natsume already made their way back home with their hands entertwined with each other very tight.

* * *

**Yes! I finish My ONE-SHOT hehehe! so how was it? Is it ugly or lame? I'm new to this so please don't be hard and also please kindly don't forget to write your reviews.. Thank you! ^_^**

**~To-TheBeautiful-Seraphim**


End file.
